


i think you're pretty cool, maybe i'll think about you later

by komaedacore_exe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedacore_exe/pseuds/komaedacore_exe
Summary: idk this was originally written to test my writing skills and to cheer up my partner, i hope you enjoy it???? dont bully me over how gundham speaks i know i didnt really apply canon to writing sorrrry. also theres a one sentence mention of hajime and sonia . also theres... kinda a cliffhanger? im just posting this for fun
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	i think you're pretty cool, maybe i'll think about you later

okay. so maybe having someone who... isn't a mechanic in the shop is a bit distracting. but not too distracting. it's fine. it's not like they're both there for long anyhow. kazuichi souda and gundham tanaka? you'd never expect to see them together, not with how both of them act. kazuichi seems a bit too bubbly for gundham's taste and gundham makes no damn sense to kazuichi half of the time.

nonetheless, a strange duo with... things in common? kaz loves gundham's 'four dark devas of destruction' and maybe while gundham doesn't understand mechanics, he likes seeing the other get excited about it. that is... he more or less enjoys seeing the sparkle in kazuichi's pink eyes. wait. no, no, he likes seeing the boy get physically excited, moving his hands around in a small, circle like motion. yes. that.

as for kazuichi's interest in the hamsters, aka the four dark devas of destruction, he simply thinks it's funny that four tiny, cute hamsters are really what gundham calls them. sure, he teases gundham about it but he's never actually seriously questioned it or anything like that. maybe he should, he'd get to spend more time with gundham and - hold on there. that's it. no more, he spends enough time with tanaka anyways. but still... seeing him so excited and happy about animals, including his hamsters is just so... adorable? no. cute? no. manly? yeah. sure. manly. that's all.

"hurry up, mortal. the four dark devas of destruction require substance!" oh. gundham's oddly soft yet forceful voice echoes through the shop, causing kazuichi to straighten up with such force and hit his head on a suspended car engine. ouch. well, not the first time it's happened.

"well... there's food somewhere, gundham! i'm sure there's something worth their time and hunger." kazuichi is suddenly aware of his voice. slightly higher pitched than he'd like it to be. and now suddenly, he's aware that they're polar opposites in most everything.

kazuichi souda is loudmouthed compared to gundham tanaka. well. gundham is loud too, but not in a typical way. his version of yelling is a normal speaking voice for everyone else. he is soft - spoken. they dress differently. kazuichi dresses in a bright, sickly green - yellow jumpsuit, his way of showing that he is a mechanic. his hot pink hair however, covered by a steel gray beanie, is the brightest thing, according to hajime hinata and sonia nevermind. well.. maybe that's because they're a few inches taller than him (respectively between the two of them).

gundham tanaka, as expected, is the complete opposite. his jacket, pants, and boots are all jet black, while he adorns a white button up over a seemingly slightly darker shirt with a purple cross over it. can't forget the violet scarf. it's so... extra and not extra at the same time. his grayish - black hair mixed with dust gray streaks is oddly attractive and yet mysterious. his only earring is on his right ear, described by him as his hellhound earring. his scar is admittedly a tattoo, told only to hajime and kazuichi. the rings on his fingers are silver, and yet he's missing one. given to kazuichi as a gift of... friendship. maybe something more.

kazuichi finds this comforting, and wears it on his left hand's ring finger. there's not much else to say about it, except that he fidgets with it quite frequently when he's nervous, or around certain people. it's worn smooth from his rough, calloused fingers rubbing and spinning it. he's too lost in thought to hear gundham speak, and gives a yelp when touched by the other male.

"holy shit, gundham! warn a guy next time, huh?" kazuichi gasps, quickly turning to face gundham.

"my apologies, souda. i am simply letting you know that we should leave soon." gundham points outside, movements slow. sure enough, the sun seems to be getting ready to set. kazuichi nods, smiling. his sharp teeth show slightly. to his surprise, gundham returns the smile with a smirk, and souda wonders if that's the best he can manage. he'd sure like to make gundham show his teeth.

"hey.. gundham. do you think that like.. there are things about certain people that you like?" the words felt like liquid leaving souda's mouth. what was he doing? "like their qualities! what do you like about them?"

"hmm? people's qualities? i never.. really paid attention to them, considering i spend more time with my animals than people." oh. okay, okay, good. "but - i do spend considerable amounts of time with you. and i have noticed a few things that i like."

shit. okay. allllllright. 

"liike what? surely there isn't that much to admire about me." souda shrugs, his eyes finally meeting tanaka's, a rich pink meeting a lighter grey with a crimson eye contact. gundham's eyes are piercing, yet soft; kazuichi's eyes are soft all the way around and yet they're sharp when they seem to be looking for something. but for now, both males make eye contact. almost as if they've finally found what they're searching for.

"there is everything about you to admire, kazuichi souda."


End file.
